JASPERS REALIZATION
by SuperAmp
Summary: Jasper runs off, after killing a human. He is lost, yet fears to go home. He does not want to be punished. He attempts suicide and a family who eats humans finds him. Will Esme find her son in time and will he let her help him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Welcome Back. This is Jaspers Realization. My sequel to Thanks for staying by my side: Two sons story. I am totally team Edward as you can see from my first story and I also adore Jasper. This story is going to be unbelievable with, running away, attempted suicide, gender issues, and a family who eats humans. Yes you guessed right. Eats Jasper. So hang on for the ride and enjoy the story.

Before we start...I do not own Twilight. Just the ideas for this story.

Are you ready for a crazy story line? You'll be cravin for more...

Remember everyone... Jasper killed a human.

Chapter 1

"Edward?" asked Esme and she saw her teary son stare up at her. "I did not even know about vampires Esme. I never heard of them. My mother would not read me stories that might frighten me."

"As a little boy I dreamed about finishing school, driving a train for a job, getting married, and giving my parents grandchildren. My mom told me so many times Esme that she tried so hard to have a brother or sister for me. I also was not suppose to be the oldest, she had about 3 miscarriages what we call it now a day and 2 after I was born. I admit...I was lonely sometimes growing up, getting punished for being just a young boy with a vivid imagination, climbing on chairs and latters...pretending to be a soldier."

"You had a pretty good childhood sweetheart" said Esme softly.

"I have Esme but sometimes I wish I could have died when I was like really 75 in age. However,... Carlisle was always so good to me" Edward answered looking back through the house windowws. "I admit I over reacted. But he is no longer that, that, that, that, that, that mad Esme at me."

"You're always eavesdropping Edward" said Esme tickling her son.

"Thanks for being such a great mom" Edward said shyly and Esme nodded and patted her son on his thigh.

"I was around for a lot Edward" admitted Esme. "Like the time you sat on a bee, stepped on a nail, cut of all your hair..."

"Okay Esme, I think I got it" said Edward sounding embarrassed and knowing he would be red as a brick if possible.

"And the times I still have to lysol the toilets" said Esme giving her son a you know what I mean stare.

"Esme" begged Edward leaning against her shoulder and burying his face.

"I cannot see where he is" said Alice sitting in front of the computer, looking to see if she can see her brother somewhere in the state of Washington on the vampire scanner.

"No visions?" asked a concerned Emmett walking over to his sister and massaging her shoulders.

"NO, no" she said holding her head, he's blocking me out.

"How can this be?" said Carlisle looking very upset.

"He does not want to be found" said Edward answering his fathers question. This got Esme to clasp her handds to her face in shock.

"What do you mean Edward?" asked Carlisle

"He...we don't have much time everyone" said Edward confidently and Esme said "MY BABY, we have to reach him in time CARLISLE screamed Esme now histerical.

"We are going to split up" said Carlisle looking very stressed and nodding at Edward. "If you find him, calling everyone is a must, is that clear?... Good" said Carlisle seeing everyone nod.

"Where the HELL am I?" said Jasper in a ripped white undershirt, bloody torn jeans, and eyes piercing red/black. He was extremely hungry, scared, and confused. He was even delerioius and fell onto his knees.

He put his left hand over where his heart would be. "I just want to die" cried Jasper.

"I cannot go home, I can'" thought Jasper curling up into fetal position and sobbing. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"I am such a disappointment" cried Jasper. "Everyone will hate me. I will be punished so BADLY" sobbed Jasper in fear.

Jasper whimpered as he remembered his birth father yelling at him constantly and kicking him in his bottom. "I'm so scared" cried Jasper standing up shakily and walking ahead into the dark, shadowy forest.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Jasper" he heard in his head from his mother who would chase him around the kitchen and hit him with metal spoons.

Despite being born the youngest of three children Jasper never felt wanted and was always alone.

"Mama and Papa always wanted you to be a little girl Jasper" his two older brothers would taunt and pinch him. "Thats why Mama lets your hair get so long. She thinks you are her little girl."

"Just stopppppp" whined Jasper out loud and breathed in deeply. He almost walked of at least a 200-250 foot cliff.

Hope you want more of the story? Review and be kind. I bet you can guess what happens next. I am super excited to continue to share my story if enough people want me to!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thanks for the reviews! Here is the highly anticipated chapter 2!

Keep the reviews coming. Hit the little button on the bottom! I love to hear what you have to say!

"This is what I habe been desiring..." said Jasper. He looked down the cliff after wiping his eyes on his shirt. "My childhood was awful and I mispercieved that if I go to war, they would love me when I come back as a war hero. I just messed up more, having to live longer and endure hardships and life that is full of me always getting into trouble..."

"I did not want to harm the lady... I was just sooooooooo hungry. I cannot control my urges. Thats why everyone would be better of without me." Jasper decided to take of his undershirt and looked away in disgust when he caught glimpse of the nasty scars on his arms and chest. After he took of his jeans and folded his clothes and put them neatly onto a low tree branch.

"I am a PERSON" sobbed Jasper. "I have feelings, my brothers always told me I was not meant to exist" and with a running start Jasper was over the cliff. Falling, falling, falling and falling.

"Ohhhhhh, lookey at what I found, mommy and daddy will be so proud of me" said a young boy age 8. He had dirty blond hair and teeth that were rotton. He kicked Jasper who was lying limp on the ground. "He must have jumped, landed oon the sharp rocks and then rolled onto the gravel" said the little boy kicking Jasper again.

Jasper finally opened his eyes and saw that he was alive...still. "How did you survive?" asked the little boy in awe. "I'm still alive" moaned Jasper trying to sit up. He saw it was getting dark outside and his back and stomach ached tremendously. "Oh, you won't be for long alive" said the boy mischeivously rubbing his hands together. "It is much more fun that you are alive and even better that you are human! It's usually dead animals we see here."

"Who, areeee, are you?" paniced Jasper. "Ralphie" said the little boy going over to Jaspers leg and licked his bleeding wound. "Your tasty" said Ralphie drinking his blood more in depth. "I had humans before and your definitely not human!"

"Thats how you survived the fall..." said the boy pointing an accusing finger at Jasper.

"I just want to die, don't help me...stop touching me" Jasper wanted to growl but it came out as a whisper since he was so exhausted.

"You do not want to meet my mamma and pappa?" threatened the boy. "What are you?"

"I'm human" sobbed Jasper who wanted to be left alone to die. "You are NOT" raged the boy and he stuck his finger into Jaspers wound and dug his finger all the way down to his bone.

"" screamed Jasper.

"Ralphie ENOUGH leve the boy alone" said a womans voice who was very strict and bare footed. She resembled her sons appearance.

"Good boy" she praised her son and dipped her finger into a wound on Jaspers chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shrieked Jasper in agony!

"My, my we go a screamer here and definitely not a human" she said swishing his blood around her mouth...thinking seriously.

"TOLD YOU" sneered Ralphie at Jasper.

"Leave me alone" begged Jasper in excruciating pain. He never EVER felt like this before. He must be near death he thougth. "He wants to die Mother" siad Ralphie.

"Oh, he does?" she said pushing back Jaspers hair so she can see his face better. "Getttt of mmmeeee" said Jasper trying to sit up only to have him pushed down by the woman. "I"ll take good care of you" said the woman evily.

"What have I done" though Jasper. "I messed up again. I just want to go home and I'll never get off my butt from the couch again" he wished.

Remember to click the little button to let me know what you thought! I hope you had a happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Twilight fans….. I am back, I am back and cannot wait to finish this story. I am super excited to share the rest with you guys. I wanted to so much sooner but an unexpected death in my family turned my life upside down for awhile. But now I am finally ready to present the anticipated chapter 3.

Thanks so much for the reviews. It gets me to smile and to only give you the best. Continue to hit the little button to review. It only takes a few seconds!.

"You are a very handsome youngman" said the woman. "Can I start?" interrupted Ralphie.

"Noooooo" sneered the woman. "What is your name little boy?" asked the woman to Jasper soothingly rubbing his chest.

"Stopppppp touching me" whined Jasper and he spit on her!

"Oh dear" said the woman. "What a feisty boy we have here" and Jasper spit on her again. "Your mother and father did not teach you manners boy?"

"My mother and father did not want me so they did not waste their breath on me" Jasper said visciously.

"Well I am sorry to hear that….. a surprise baby you were? She asked nodding and Ralphie gave her thumbs up.

This was a comment Jasper could not handle and he was able to manage a low growl which caused the woman to shriek and the boy to step well actually a few steps back. "It's okay Ralphie honey" said the woman. "Come sit in mommys lap."

"I was born the wrong gender" admitted Jasper who wanted to run for it and known if he was full strength he would easily be able to out run them but right now he had to keep talking to stay alive.

"WAS, the youngest" Jasper corrected.

"Was?" held the woman her breath.

"They are dead" said Jasper.

"Well I will help you get to meet them again in heaven little boy."

"I hated them and my parents…. I don't want to die…. PLEASE" begged Jasper.

"How can you say that boy" said the woman slapping Jaspers face hared causing him immediately to nurse it.

"I only knew love from one person" he sobbed in pain. "She died when I was 11. She loved me so much. So did I"

"How sweet? Sounds like Granny? Well I will show you llove and attention you were deprived off" she said taking Jaspers right hand and biting off his index finger completely.

"" wailed Jassper as the woman ate his finger and the boy drank the blood that was coming from his fresh wound.

"Gotta get out of here, got to" said Jasper as he tried to sit up again.

"Mamma" said the little boy Ralphie who was eating half of Jaspers finger. "Where do you think your going?" asked the woman sourly and jasper finally stiing up only rolled over since he was so weak.

"Ha ha ha ha ha", laughed the woman. "Your back looks delicious" as she pounced on him and Jasper screamed in agony.

**Somewhere in the Nevada desserts**

"JASPER" called Rosalie as she had a cow girl hat on and was riding on a pony in the Nevada desserts. "JASPIE" hollowered Emmett on a pony as well, his feet were barely off the groud. "Hey Rosalie why is your pony moving so fast?"

"MMMMMMMM deliciously tasty" sneered the woman now biting Jaspers hip as she exposed it.

"" begged Jasper who was so weak he could not even lift his arms to defend himself. He should have hit both of them and tried to make a run for it while he still had the chance. For crying out loud he is able to chop a thick tree in half.

"" shrieked Jasper as the woman dug her teeth into his right hip bone.

"Momma, I am going to feast on some toes" revealed Ralphie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" pleaded Jasper who could not even move his feet, to the least to kick the boy. He knew he was lying their like a helpless new born baby.

"Oh that was heavenly" said the woman. I am so full but I must not stop now….. your belly looks lovely" and she pulled down jaspers underwear over his hip and then lowered the front to get at his stomach.

"Stoppppppppppppp" screamed Jasper trying to control her emotion but he was powerless in this great time of need.

**Esmes on her way**

"I am going the right way" said Esme sniffing the trees in the California forests. "He was here" she said running forward slowly and looking at the ground. "Foot prints!" Esme said in delight and followed them.

"STOPPPPPPPP I am going to have no stomach!" begged Jasper but he was no longer feeling much pain, his eyes were going to the back of his head.

"Well he won't be needing a belly, will he Ralphie?" asked the woman. "NO Mamma" said the boy eating Jaspers big toe happily.

"Leave me alone…..AHHHHHH" sobbed Jasper. He was so scared. This is why I never trusted anyone he thought. No one truly likes me, its true, he realized putting his head to the side. He wanted the woman to bite his neck so he could die. At first he wanted to die, then live but now he wanted to die again.

"My sweet Jasper" gasped Esme seeing her sons clothes on the ground…. It fell from the tree branches. She picked it up and held it close to her. "Oh where are you my baby" she cried lightly and then saw a clearing in the forest ahead. She ran to it and saw over the cliff Jasper laying on the ground with two people over him. She gasped in shock.

"" Esme heard from her son as she tried to find a way down. "I am coming baby" she whispered"

Hit the little button, you know I love reviews, share your thoughts with me. The story is getting tense right? I am enjoying sharing it. Show love and tell me what you liked and hope will happen. You just never know it might happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, after some time off I decided to continue chapter 4 due to some reviews, and story alerts I have been put on. I am glad to be back in business. Enjoy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hollowered Jasper as the woman took a big bite out of his right thigh!

"Very meaty boy" she praised him, "just like chickens leg. I am sure you had chicken before'' she sneered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Jasper as the woman took with her hand a chunk of his meat and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Eat it" she commanded.

As Jasper gagged and spit it up, gasping for a breath she said again "eat it" nastily.

But Jasper shook his head and the woman forced open his mouth and stuffed it down his throat.

"Almost there" said Esme about 50 feet from the ground and she jumped and braced her feet for impact.

Jasper felt like he was choking as the woman stuffed his flesh down his throat and would not let him cough it up.

"" screamed Ralphie as Esme grabbed him from behind and had him in a head lock. She could easily snap his head but had no intention too.

"Let go of my boy" raged the woman

"Back away from my son " demanded Esme.

"You told me your mother died boy" screamed the woman and slapped Jasper again causing him to cry.

"How dare you?" said Esme "I will snap your boys neck lady she said visciously."

"Mammmma" begged Ralphie.

"I will give him so much pain" said the woman looking at Jasper evily.

"Esmes my mother" whispered Jasper finally . Realizing his mother came for him. His true mother who loved him.

"I'll do it lady" said Esme twisting the boys neck.

"Mammma it hurts" teared Ralphie.

"No wait" said the woman walking toward Esme as Jasper took the opportunity to try to sit up only to cry slightly in the terrible pain he felt.

"I told you to walk away from us and I will give you your son mam" growled Esme , this got the woman to run backward and Ralphie to sob.

"Your, Youuuu, are your vampiresssssssssssssssss" said the woman in shock and she opened her arms and Esme released the boy and the two of them ran off without looking back.

"Jasper can you sit up, love?" asked Esme seeing the damage to her son and she gently placed he hand on his back to help him sit.

"My belly" sobbed Jasper. "" he cried as Esme took into account she could barely recognize him he was so bruised.

"Shhhhh baby" said Esme lowering Jaspers underwear a bit and she grimaced and felt his pain. Jasper looked at her with big wide teary black eyes.

"My belly" he continued again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my belly."

"You'll be okay" she said leaving his belly exposed and gasped when she saw the horrific damage to his hip. "OK Jasper I am just going to lower your underwear a bit more so your wounds do not get irritated by it" and she saw the horror in her sons eye.

"I will keep what I am not suppose to see covered" she soothed him and she saw her son relax and lean against her.

"Okay on the count of three I am going to pick you up my baby" and with ease she picked up her injured son as he whimpered and placed his head against her.

For awhile on their walk, Jasper was quiet. "You came for meeee?" he asked Esme suddenly.

"Of course I did and always will, you are my baby" she told Jasper.

"Are you mad Esme?" he asked and Esme could feel him shake.

"NO" she answered. "I was so worried Jasper, I almost got sick."

"Carslie? He must be mad? He's going to punish me so much for this."

"Jasper how can you say that, he is so stressed over what happened, where you were. I have never seen him so worried my boy" said Esme rubbing her chin to his bushy head.

Finally they were home and Jasper was falling asleep in her arms but Esme knew she had to help her son take a bath before he could rest and Carslie could patch him up.

Thanks for reading this Chapter! COMING UP NEXT? How will Esme help her injured son bathe? No grown child needs or wants help from mom or dad with something so personal, especially mom in Jaspers situation. Come back soon to find out how Esme will gain his trust and to her sons heart to help him in this embarrassing situation when no one else (a male) is home to help him since they are on their way home from looking for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy all, some sad news is this chapter is the finale and one of my most favorite I worte. It has lots of Esme and Jasper moments and at the end of the chapter you will see the entire Cullen family again. Enjoy and review guys.

"I feel sick Esme" whined Jasper and she kissed his head and ran a loving hand over his red cheek that was slapped. "Esmeee" whined Jasper as she carried him to her and Carslies bathroom that had a large bathtub so he would be able to stretch out since she knew Jasper usually took his daily showers quickly while standing. She smiled at him as she sat him down on the closed toilet seat since she was always so proud at how fast he was in the shower! Emmett was even slower than Rosalie!

"You are going to have a bath Jasper"

"Okay mom" he nodded looking up at her sourly in agony as she ran the water to a boil. It would feel good for his ice cold body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" whimpered Jasper and Esme observed his face was flushing. Kneeling down next to him she gently pushed his hair back a few times. He also looked extremely embarrassed and Esme knew that her middle son was overly private and personal.

Like she knew Jasper done it before with Alice since he had the certain look on his face. He is just an overly private guy about his body.

"Come on" she said trying to lower his underwear since she wanted to get him into the bathtub.

"ESMMEEEEEeeeeeeeeee" pleaded Jasper leaning forward to prevent Esme.

"Jasper you have nothing I have not seen before baby. I did give birth to a baby boy and took care of him a few days before he passed on" said Esme to Jasper who closed his eyes since he was feeling humiliated.

I need help thought Jasper but I cannot let Esme help me,….she has never seen me down there.

Seeing her son so embarrassed Esme patted his knee and he opened his eyes. "How about I help you into the bathtub and then you will hand your underwear over to me?"

"Like surrender it?"

"Okay if that's how you think of it" said Esme being caught of guard and shrugging her shoulders.

"OK Esme, sure" said Jasper as his mom picked him up and placed him into the boiling warm water.

He sighed and Esme kneeled next to him as her son stretched out in the tub. Here is a pillow, she said putting it under his bushy head and she saw him move his arms a bit to splash water on his face.

"Okay time to surrender your undies Mr."

He looked petrified. "The water has to be foamie first."

"Sure Jasper" Esme said pouring in a scented body wash and spreading it around to make foam.

Jasper did the best he could to kick his legs to spread the foam.

"Can you not watch?" and Esme nodded and turned around to get a wash cloth and then turned back.

"Thank you baby" she said placing his underwear in the sink. "This will go in the garbage very soon."

Esme dipped the small towel into foam and gently started washing Jaspers sore face. She smiled when he extended his neck and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Feels good does'nt it"?

"So good Esme" whispered Jasper who was staring at her as she moved to his chest.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked him curiously.

"Were you happy that you gave birth to a soon Esme?"

"So happy" she replied quickly. "You know it is quite a task having a baby" and he nodded. "I was so exhausted Jasper and you know almost waiting a year to see my baby, I was thrilled."

"My parents were not" Jasper said tearing up and looking away.

"Oh sweetheart" said Esme soothling while washing her sons armpits thoroughly.

"I guess I was born the wrong gender" he said crying and holding his belly.

"Jasper it does not matter whats between your legs."

"It does not?" He teared and Esme wiped his face with the towel. She adored this boy. She smiled at him and was so happy that he joined the Cullen family. He was a difficult one, very one compared to the other children but Esme never gave up on this child. She knew he had a very tough childhood and then got an eternal life to young and the had to live with this guilt that he was not born a daughter for his parents. Esme sometimes could not believe it that he carried this around with him still when he had a stable loving family today, a roof over his head, clothes on his back, food in his belly, a girlfriend, got to go to school, and was most importantly loved.

"My little one it is what inside your heart. Many families have all girls or boys.

"But my parents hated me."

"They could do no such Jaspie. They gave you life."

"They hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeee so many times Esmeeeee.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I love you Jasper your safe. You're a very special member of our family. You're the youngman that always makes me happy even when I am not." This got Jasper to smile a bit.

"But I mess up all the time Esme. I hurt the people I love, those who are soooooooooo good to me" he sobbed.

"Oh Jasp….we all make mistakes baby and we work through it together.''

Jasper scrunched together and let his mom wash his back. '' I see such a beautiful boy in you." Jasper looked up at her and shrugged.

"Jasper I know that you are hurt, that you been told so many times that your family wished their third child would be a little girl….. and that is sooooooo soo sooo so wrong baby but think about Carslie and I. We are so proud of you. Even when you are not an angel" she said patting him on his head and he grinned.

She rubbed his cheek carefully. ''How many times we tell you Good boy Jasper, Baby boy, that's my boy…..it is because we love you so much for who you are. You are so loved and special Jasper my baby."

"I love you too Esme" teared Jasper leaning against Esme and despite getting her soaken wet he got a big hug from her.

"Now lets finish washing you clean." 

"Okay Esme" he noded agreeingly and Esme washed his hips and then turned her back while Jasper washed his private parts.

"Jasper that was way to quick" Esme told him giving her his motherly look when she turned around at his command.

"I did the best I could" said Jasper exhausted.

"One more time wash them Jaspie, I want to make sure you are clean. Your underwear was filthy. I don't want you to catch something."

She really cares about realized Jasper as he washed it one more time after Esme turned around and and felt relieved to be back home.

"Okay you can look"said Jasper in a weakened voice since he was so tired and Esme turned with a big big fluffy towel and he smiled at her that she was helping him maintain his dignity.

Esme helped Jasper stand up and quickly wrapped him up in the towel and carried him to sit on the toilet. "MMMMMM, you smell so good….. like fresh peaches" and he smiled as his mom dried him off.

"These cuts look serious Jasper. Dad will look at them later on."

"You don't think he will look at my entire body" paniced Jasper.

"Jasper, noooo, noo little one" said Esme drying his knees. Shhhh….. He'll probably just as if your area is okay."

"Good" said Jasper breathing a sigh of relief.

"But…. He might ask to take a very quick peek."

"" whined Jasper getting tense as Esme carried him to her and Carslie bedroom so he could rest in peace.

"Jasper." She said firmly. He is a doctor and seen much more you know whats than I have seen and trust me sweety…. I have seen quite a lot like yours." 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" groaned Jasper as his head hit the pillows.

"What a gorgeous boy" said Esme proudly. I love your Mr." And she pulled up the blanket over him.

"Where is ?" said Carslie in panic as he ran into the kitchen.

"In our bedroom" said Esme but he was already up the stairs as she whispered "he is resting.''

Jasper was all curled up when Carslie found him. "What have they done to you my boy?" Carslie said silently.

"Carslie?" asked Jasper softly.

"I am here"

"Your not going to hit my butt are you?" asked Jasper in a scared voice.

Esme who was at the door let out a cry and Carslie looked at his son. "No Jasper, you will not be punished. You scared us so much. We are so happy to have you home son."

"I am so happy too" said Jasper. Esme sat down on the bed and rubbed her sons sore feet after she pulled them out from under the cover.

"Lets see your belly Jasper" said Carslie seriously and pulled back the blanket and then lowered the towel his son was still wrapped up in.

"I am just going to feel your belly big guy" said his dad in doctor mode and Jasper closed his eyes to rest.

He felt his dad examine his chest too and his groin?

"WHAT?"said Jasper surprised as Esme made him lay down since he wanted to sit up.

"Lay down Jasper I have to check your groin area."

"I could tell you its fine"

"Ineed to see myself Jasper" said Carslie seriously. "Esme can you please step outside so we can do this man to man.

"Tell me immediately when I can come in….. I will be outside the door." She gave her sons foot a quick loving squeeze before she left.

Carslie check his sons genitals and luckily for Jasper without taking a look. It took less than ten seconds.

"Esme?" called Carslie and she ran in and sat on the bed next to her baby stroking his face.

Carslie then examined his sore legs and had Jasper lay on his side but first made sure his bottom was wrapped up by the towel. "I am going to lower the gown a bit so I can see your hip." Esme cringed upon seeing it.

"Yikes" said Emmett walking in the room.

"Real nice Emmett" said Jasper as his dad felt his lower back and tail bone."

"So lucky Jasper, no bones are broken.

"Good to have you back little brother" said Emmett giving Jasper a goofy grin causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I don't see this a reason to laugh" stated Rosalie marching into the room and oh my she smelled awfullllllllll!

"I smell like horse."

"Excuse me miss but may I interrupt…. You smell like a pony to be exact" giggled Emmett.

"Shut it" said Rosalie wacking Emmett with her purse. "If I would have known I would end up in Nevadas desserts, I would have dressed differently. I would have brought a change of clothes or the least body spray. You asked me to Vegassssssssssssssssssssss. You idiot" she yelled at Emmett.

"Golly how the world did you end up in the dessert? I would have loved to see you ride a pony Rose" said Jasper and she smiled at him "and Nevada I so want to go gambling."

"Youngman?" said Esme remindlingly

"UMmmmm. I'll pass and be a good boy Esme."

"Bingo." She said proudly and rubbed his chest lovingly.

With all the commotion going on in the room for to many people, they did not hear Edward come in who was standing at the doorway. "Watch out Alice is gonna jump on you."

"NOOOOO, noooo" said Carslie firmly and caught his daughter in an elegant leap through the air as she tried to pounce on Jasper.

"Thanks for the warining son" Carslie said as his Alice was already next to Jasper on the bed French kissing him away.

"Jasper" said Carslie….. Jasp.

"Jaspie" nearly shouted Esme who was still French kissing madley and seemed to forget the others in the room. Esme clapped loudly but still could not get his attention. "He came out of shell."

The end

Thanks for reading let me know what you thought!


End file.
